Bathroom
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Berawal dari rencana sesat Akashi Seijurou di kamar mandi hingga kenangan masa lalu yang diam - diam dipendam. / Pair : Akakuro #lovelyphantom
**_dorr dorr dorr_**

" Cepetan bukain… "

" Bentar dulu… "

 ** _dorr dorr dorr_**

" Jangan kebanyakan alasan, udah kebelet ini… "

" Alasan apa sih Tetsuya.. Sabar dulu sayang.. "

 ** _dorr dorr dorr_**

" Sabar ke Hongkong, gosok gigi aja lama banget. "

" Jangan digedor – gedor pintunya, lagian aku juga harus ganti baju. "

 ** _dorr dorr dorr_**

" Ngapain aja sih di dalam ? Udah tiga puluh menit lebih di dalam kamar mandi .. Lumutan nih. "

" Lagi nunggu cintamu padaku, Tetsuya… Cie, Tetsuya tanyain kegiatanku. "

 _ **DORR DORR DORR**_

" JANGAN GOMBAL ELAH , CEPETAN BUKA ATAU KU IGNITE PASS!? UDAH NGGA NAHAN INI ! "

 **KAMAR MANDI**

 **PAIR: Akakuro**

 **Ngga tau nyerempet M atau kagak, waspada aja ya :'v**

 **Demi apa tiba - tiba kepikiran ide ini, yang pasti cerita ini didedikasikan untuk event Lovely Phantom.**

 **Semoga nyambung dengan cerita ini XD**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

Matahari mulai muncul menggantikan waktu shift bulan. Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah bagi setiap orang.

Yah .. Saking cerahnya, Aomine yang biasanya terlihat menghitam pun mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang telah berganti kulit semalam.

Salah, lupakan kalimat yang barusan.

Kuulangi, di suatu pagi yang tentram (mungkin), terlihat dua anak manusia yang masih sehat wal afiat tengah menikmati sarapan berdua. Yang satu berkepala merah kecabe – cabean, yang satu berkepala biru keterong – terongan. Sebut saja Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ternistakan oleh author ini.

Jangan melototiku, aku hanya bercanda.

Lagipula tidak ada terong yang berwarna biru, Kuroko. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak sama dengan warna rambutmu.

Mereka berdua masih menikmati roti bakar dan susu penunjang harapan tinggi tubuh mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka tau etika ketika makan. Walau lirik - lirikan masih terjadi saat itu, hening masih betah menguasai keadaan. Terkadang Kuroko heran, mereka sudah sering minum susu seperti Aomine, tapi mengapa mereka tidak bisa setinggi dia?

Tapi lihatlah efeknya, Kuroko. Kalian berkulit putih, sedangkan Aomine sebaliknya.

UPS.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya, kenapa mereka bisa makan berdua ?

Mereka bersaudara ? Tidak, mereka bukan anak kembar maupun saudara sepupu atau semacamnya. Mereka menikah lalu tinggal bersama ? Ya, itu mungkin terjadi di masa depan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa makan bersama sekarang? Well, aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya tau sedikit –lebih- tentang penyebab kuroko bisa satu atap dengan Akashi saat ini.

Bohong sih, maksudku, jawaban akan terungkap jika pembaca membaca paragraf - paragraf selanjutnya.

Yang pasti, semenjak kecil Kuroko sudah diperintah oleh Ayahanda tercinta untuk tinggal bersama Akashi yang notabenya merupakan anak dari teman akrab ayahnya itu. Ayah Akashi juga berlaku sama. Singkatnya, mereka disuruh tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah **berdua saja** dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

" _Ayah dan ibu akan keliling negara untuk menikmati masa muda kami. Belajar mandiri dan cepatlah tumbuh benih cinta diantara kalian berdua ya! "_ Begitulah kira – kira isi pesan ayahnya sebelum meninggalkan Jepang.

Entah apa maksud dari kalimat terakhirnya.

Dasar ayah tidak bertanggung jawab. Lagipula sadar umur dong, umur hampir 40 ke atas kok masih dianggap muda.

Pada saat Akashi dan Kuroko baru pertama kali akan memulai hari kebersamaan mereka (kira – kira mereka saat itu masih berumur bocah alias anak smp), Akashi sendiri sama sekali tidak nampak keberatan. Bahkan ia menerima dengan 'bahagia' kedatangan Kuroko. Pemilik mata heterochrome itu selalu memberi perilaku yang hangat dan berbuat baik kepada Kuroko.

Contohnya, Akashi selalu mengecup pipi dan 'bermain' sedikit untuk membangunkan Kuroko, selalu memeluk si _baby blue_ ketika menonton Tv, selalu mengelus rambut selembut kapas itu jika sempat, tidur sambil menghisap dan memberi 'tanda' di leher Kuroko, dan berbagai kegiatan seragam lainnya.

Baik kan ?

Itu mah, modus kebangetan namanya.

Orang tua Kuroko pernah bercerita bahwa Akashi adalah teman masa kecil Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tidak ingat, seingatnya ia baru mengenal Akashi ketika mereka akan mulai tinggal bersama.

Yah, mungkin karena dirinya masih kecil saat itu sehingga ingatannya buram.

" Kak.. " Ini hari minggu, jadi mereka tidak perlu keluar dari rumah nyaman mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tidak memiliki aktivitas atau janji apa pun, mereka berdua memilih untuk menonton film horror di ruang tengah. Ralat, Kuroko menonton dan Akashi sibuk merengkuh pinggang dan mengendus aroma vanilla milik si mungil. Korban endusan hanya berwajah datar tanda sudah biasa.

" Jangan panggil seperti itu, kita tidak berada di sekolah. " Satu info, mereka adalah kakak-adik kelas di sekolah.

Walau kelihatannya (memang) mesum begitu, Kuroko tetap menghormati kakak kelasnya ini. Ia tahu Akashi merupakan orang yang baik dan sempurna plus plus. Kuroko akui kadang ia menjadikan senpainya ini sebagai panutan hidup.

'kadang' loh ya...

"Bang .."

" Aku bukan abang ojek macam depan warteg sebelah kantor pos, Tetsuya. "

" Wajah abang menunjang kok.. "

" Yaelah, wajah ganteng gini jangan disamain. "

" Narsis banget. Ganteng darimana coba? "

" Dari hatimu. Memangnya Tetsuya mau kupanggil 'neng' ? "

" Ogah sih, tapi Akashi-kun juga cocok dipanggil 'abang' gitu. "

" Ye.. Wajahku ini sama tampannya seperti tokoh Karma di fandom sebelah, Tetsuya. "

" Sadar diri, Akashi-kun. Tinggi kalian itu beda jauh, Karma 175 cm dan Akashi-kun 173 cm. "

" Mirror, Tetsuya. Setidaknya kau lebih pendek dariku. "

" Tinggiku ini termasuk kategori normal, Akashi-kun. Tinggi Murasakibara-kun itu yang tidak normal. "

Detik itu juga, bibir si titan ungu tergigit.

" Kenapa Tetsuya tidak dari awal memanggilku dengan sebutan ' Akashi-kun ' seperti biasa ? "

" Kepanjangan, Akashi-kun. Aku mau lebih singkat, semacam 'kak', 'bang', 'mas' gitu.. "

" Begini saja, Tetsuya memanggilku tanpa embel - embel saja. Panggil aku ' Sei '. "

"Bang .."

Akashi Seijurou menyerah, wajah diusap – usapkan tanda frustasi. Kuroko sendiri terkikik geli.

" Bercanda, Sei… Tapi ini agak aneh, kupanggil 'sei-kun' saja ya.. "

Kelopak mata itu tertutup sejenak dan helaan nafas pun terdengar dari si surai merah. Akashi membuka suara kembali, " Baiklah, ganti topik. Apa yang mau Tetsuya katakan tadi ? "

" Aku mau protes pada Sei-kun. " Bibir itu merengut, mengundang minat si lawan bicara untuk mencubit kedua pipi tembem itu.

" Protes apa, Tetsuya ? Apa service ku kurang ? Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Tetsuya merasakan nikmat surgawi dunia jika Tetsuya meminta." Akashi malah salah tanggap dan terkesan ambigu, padahal Kuroko belum tentu membahas itu. Yang dicubit mulai menepis tangan nakal dan berdengus ketika samar – samar melihat wajah mesum si emperor. " Apa maksudmu, Sei-kun ? Aku mempermasalahkan kamar mandi. "

Kamar mandi ?

" Tetsuya mau mandi denganku ? " Diam – diam Akashi berharap.

" Bukan Sei-kun, jangan berpikiran aneh – aneh. Kau tertular Aomine-kun ? " Kuroko memasang wajah suram, Akashi sendiri memasang wajah datar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _tak-sudi-aku-disamakan-dengannya._

Beruntung aomine daiki tidak ada di sana.

" Sei-kun itu kalo mandi lama sekali. Waktuku terbuang banyak, kamar mandi di sini ada dua dan yang satunya masih diperbaiki. Intinya, aku ingin protes atas lamanya Sei-kun beraktivitas di kamar mandi. " Nada itu menyiratkan kekesalan. Ingatan Kuroko kembali ke masa dimana ia hampir terlambat ikut bimbelnya kemarin lusa akibat Akashi yang bertapa di dalam kamar mandi.

" Ah… " Akashi baru nyambung. " Mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsuya. Aku harus mandi tiga kali agar wangi tubuhku awet dan membuatmu semakin cinta padaku. "

Si surai merah mengerling nakal, Kuroko merasa ingin kejang - kejang.

" Aku tidak peduli, Sei-kun. Lagipula, aku tau Akashi-kun pasti lebih sering melamun di kamar mandi. "

" Loh? Tau darimana, Tetsuya? Tetsuya ngintip ya ? Hayo… Tetsuya jadi nakal. "

" Hentikan itu. Aku yakin sebagian besar orang pernah/sering mendapat inspirasi di kamar mandi. "

" Secara tidak langsung itu menuduh dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Kau kan suka membuat cerita – cerita horror untuk kau publish di blogmu. Akuilah, kau sendiri pasti pernah melamun di kamar mandi juga. "

" Memang iya. "

Diam sesaat.

" Jadi… " Jeda membuang nafas sejenak, Akashi mulai lelah atas sifat keras kepala adik kelas kesayangan. " Tetsuya punya solusi sendiri ? "

"Ya ...

... Aku hanya ingin Sei-kun membiarkan aku mandi duluan. "

Manik beda warna itu sempat mengerjap cepat, sedangkan iris sapphire hanya memandang datar. Beberapa detik kemudian kekekahan lolos dari mulut si iblis merah, membuat orang di samping lantas memasang tanda tanya pada kepalanya.

Apanya yang lucu ?

" Hanya itu ? Baiklah… Tapi aku punya solusi yang lebih baik daripada itu, Tetsuya. " Seringai dilontarkan, Kuroko entah kenapa merasa yakin solusi yang akan disarankan akan berdampak buruk padanya. Lihat saja, ekor dan tanduk setan imajiner sudah muncul di figur Akashi ini.

" Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama saja ? "

Tuh kan.

" Itu akan lebih efisien, Tetsuya. Terakhir kali kita mandi bersama itu kan waktu SD. Tenang saja, Aku bisa membantu menggosok punggungmu dan membantumu mandi dengan sentuhan lembut di beberapa titik yang kau suka. Aku yakin Tetsuya akan ketagihan dengan pijatan lemb─AUW! "

Bantal sukses mendarat di permukaan wajah si emperor. Pelaku pelemparan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali pergi meninggalkan tempat perkara dengan wajah memerah. Yang dilempar hanya meringis jahil, bangga karena godaannya berhasil.

"SEI-KUN mesum!"

Debaman pintu dari arah kamar Tetsuya terdengar sebagai tanda berakhirnya percakapan absurd tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak percakapan kedua anak adam seminggu yang lalu, Akashi pada akhirnya memilih mengalah membiarkan Kuroko mengambil alih (?) Kamar mandi duluan. Terkadang Akashi masih belum menyerah mengajak si _baby blue_ untuk mandi bersama dan dihadiahkan debaman pintu (dan jika beruntung, akan terdengar teriakan tak biasa berbunyi "Sei-kun baka!")

Semua baik – baik saja hingga suatu insiden terjadi tanpa pernah diduga oleh Tetsuya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi tepat pukul 4 sore. Seperti biasa, Kuroko langsung memasuki kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan godaan Akashi. Akashi sendiri berdengus, kali ini dia gagal lagi mengajak yang tersayang untuk mandi bersama.

Tapi jangan harap dia akan menyerah begitu saja, kawan.

Akashi Seijurou gitu loh.

Di saat Akashi mulai melaksanakan strategi 'penyerangan', Kuroko sendiri kini tengah mandi dengan anggun. Sabun vanilla ia oleskan pada kulit putih mulusnya, pemuda mungil itu baru tersadar jika ia memiliki kulit yang halus ketika menggosok lengannya (padahal Kise selalu memeluk dan berteriak bahwa kulitnya indah). Tidak bermaksud narsis, ia mempercepat gosokan dan menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Setelah semua selesai dibilas hingga bersih, ia pun mulai beranjak mengambil handuknya dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Loh?

Handuknya kok tidak ada ?

Kuroko kalang kabut, bahkan baju gantinya juga tidak ada. Hanya ada sepotong kain (diduga sebagai kain lap) yang ada di penglihatannya.

Masa dia harus menggunakan kain lap sih ? Kainnya sudah kucel dan kotor, buluk pula.

Jadi teringat aomine.

Kuroko menepis pikirannya. Saat ini dia dalam keadaan _danger,_ bukan saatnya dia memikirkan hal ngawur. Kuroko pasang pose berpikir, yang ia tahu ia hanya memiliki dua cara yang bisa dilakukannya dalam situasi ini. Pertama, dia keluar untuk mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya di kamar. Kedua, dia berteriak memangil Akashi untuk minta tolong.

Kalau Kuroko memilih yang pertama, ia yakin Akashi saat ini ada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandinya. Malu pastinya jika ia harus lewat kakak kelasnya itu dalam keadaan 'tanpa sehelai benang apa pun' begini. Tapi jika pilih yang kedua, si merah pasti akan menggodanya dan pasti meminta imbalan. Jika dipikir – pikir lagi, Kedua pilihan itu tetap saja berujung buruk padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya Mulai Bimbang.

Akhirnya opsi kedua dipilih. Daripada ia harus memamerkan tubuh indahnya, lebih baik dia menurunkan egonya untuk meminta tolong pada flatmatenya. Kuroko tidak mau dirinya akan di apa – apakan oleh si jenius Akashi jika berani keluar dengan tubuh polos.

Hohoho.. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh sang kaisar Akashi, nak.

Nafas diambil, Kuroko bersiap berteriak sedikit untuk memastikan " Sei-kun, kau ada diluar ? "

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga suara balasan baru menyahut " Ya, Tetsuya. Ada apa ?"

Diam – diam Kuroko bernafas lega, Akashi ada di depan pintu ini sesuai dugaannya.

" Sei-kun, boleh aku minta tolong untuk mengambilkan handuk dan baju gantiku di kamar ? "

" Tentu, jika Tetsuya yang meminta.. "

Derap langkah sayup – sayup terdengar menjauh. Kuroko kicep, tidak ada gombal ? tidak ada godaan ? Tumben sekali Akashi mau diminta tolong seperti itu. Mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk, si biru langit mulai berpikir positif.

' Mungkin Sei-kun khilaf ' pikir Kuroko.

Tanpa diketahui Kuroko, Akashi ternyata hanya pergi sejauh 7 langkah dari depan pintu kamar mandi kemudian diam berdiri sambil terus menyungging seringai mengerikan. Andai kata Midorima di sini dan menyaksikan, dipastikan ia akan langsung mematung.

" Akashi yang seperti itu biasanya pertanda ia memiliki rencana yang buruk. Amat Sangat Buruk-Nanodayo. " Begitulah kira – kira tanggapan penggila Oha-Asa itu ketika diwawancarai. Dia menambahkan lagi, " Kusarankan untuk menghindari dia-nanodayo. B-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya kasihan saja kok kalau misalnya ada korban jiwa dari Akashi-nanodayo! "

Baiklah, Tsunderenya masih betah melekat rupanya.

Setelah puas tertawa nista sendiri, Akashi meletakan baju dan handuk (yang rupanya hasil curian) di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan kembali sembari berteriak ke arah kamar mandi. " Tetsuya, aku tidak melihat baju atau handukmu di kamar! "

Ternyata kamu Yang mengambil, Akashi.

Dasar licik kau.

Kuroko heran. Ia merasa sudah mengeluarkan baju dan mengambil handuknya tadi. Dia belum amnesia apalagi terbentur, jadi seharusnya dua benda mati itu ada di antara kamar mandi atau kamarnya. Jika tidak di sini, ya berarti ada di kamar.

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, Kuroko membalas ucapan yang tertunda, " Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan handuk cadangan dan baju di lemariku, Sei-kun. "

"Ah, aku malas Tetsuya.. " Nada dibuat kekanak – kanakan. Tetsuya merengut, Akashi menampakan smirk yang menyerupai iblis. Ini sesuai dengan rencananya.

" Cuma ngambil handuk elah Sei-kun… Jarak ngga sampai 3 meter aja kok males. "

" Tetap saja itu membuang 3% tenagaku Tetsuya. "

" Sejak kapan Sei-kun berubah menjadi Oreki dari fandom sebelah ? "

" Plis Tetsuya, jangan ngomongin fandom sebelah. Cukup aku yang ada di hatimu. "

" Aku tidak peduli. Tolong aku, Sei-kun.. Aku mulai kedinginan. "

" Aku yang akan menghangatkan Tetsuya setelah ini. Aku tau kegiatan yang bisa membuat 'panas' kok "

" Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mohon ambilkan bajuku.. "

Suara itu mulai memelas. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, langkah selanjutnya diambil. " Baiklah, akan kuambilkan handuknya. Tapi aku meminta bayaran setelahnya. "

Kata 'baiklah' terdengar di telinga Akashi. Senyum itu semakin lebar, ia bergegas mengambil handuk (ingatlah, hanya handuk). Kemudian berbalik dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu sambil berteriak lagi " Tetsuya, aku sudah membawa handuk. "

Lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, Kuroko mengintip. " Kenapa hanya handuk, Sei-kun ? Bajuku dimana ? "

" Tetsuya ambil saja sendiri. " Akashi hanya angkat bahu dengan wajah watados. Penggila vanilla itu cemberut, tapi tetap menerima sehelai handuk itu dan memakainya. Kemudian berusaha beranjak pergi…

 _draakkk!_

… tapi gagal.

"Sei-kun .. Tolong lepaskan aku."

Kedua tangan si manis ditahan oleh tangan kiri si predator sedangkan tangan kanan Akashi menahan korban agar tidak kabur. Kuroko baru akan keluar sebelum Akashi langsung seenaknya mendesak masuk dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Muka datar menghiasi kedua tampang itu walau sebenarnya ada sedikit perbedaan. Yang satu sedikit menatap takut dan yang satu menatap lapar. Si biru deg - degan bagai lompat tali, si merah menahan hasrat setengah mati.

"Jangan kabur. Aku ingin mengambil jatah bayaranku, Tetsuya .."

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun kejam ..."

Akashi menoleh, menemukan Kuroko berbaring dengan semu merah masih menjalar di wajah seputih porselen itu. Senyum merekah, Akashi membalas "Kejam? Kupikir Tetsuya menikmatinya .. Aku masih ingat tadi Tetsuya memanggil nama lengkapku dan memohon padaku meminta lebih dengan wajah ero─" "Stop, Sei-kun. Jangan dilanjut."

Wajah si phantom itu semakin memerah. " Sei-kun jahat.. Aku jadi susah berjalan.. "

" Aku akan menggendong Tetsuya kemanapun kau mau.. "

" Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Okaa-san, ini pelecahan seksual namanya. "

Bukannya takut, Akashi malah berkata, "Silahkan saja".

Kuroko langsung mengambil ponsel di atas meja sebelah kasurnya dan menelpon, tidak menyadari Akashi malah tersenyum dan beraura hangat. Beberapa detik setelah nada sambung, suara wanita paruh baya mulai masuk ke pendengaran, " **Tet-chan ? Ada apa sayang ?** "

" Okaa-san.. Tetsuya telah dilecehkan oleh Sei-kun.. " Suara dibuat memelas mungkin. Kuroko membayangkan setelah ini ibunya akan mengamuk dan menyuruhnya pindah sejauh mungkin dari Akashi. Ia harap ibunya bisa membantunya.

Harapannya sih, begitu...

" **Wah! Akhirnya! Jadi, kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' ? Ah, Sei-chan agak kasar ya ? Sabar.. nanti setelah menikah kalian pasti akan sering melakukannya. Tet-chan coba membiasakan diri saja.** " Suara itu lembut, Tapi Tetsuya yakin ia mendengar pekikan bahagia dari sang ibunda.

Kok malah senang sih ?

Lagipula apa maksudnya menikah ?

" Apa maksud Kaa-san ? Menikah ? " Kuroko gagal paham. Ia sempat melirik Akashi yang tengah bersenandung senang, entah apa sebabnya.

Nyeremin loh.

" **Ya menikah, Tet-chan. Dengan Sei-chan, membangun keluarga, punya anak, seperti itulah.. Ah, Kaa-san tidak sabar menggendong cucu ~ "** Ok, Kuroko benar – benar heran dengan ibunya kali ini. Apa ibunya sedang mabuk ?

Tidak, Ibunda tercinta tidak pernah minum minuman keras. Apalagi yang oplosan.

" Apa maksud Okaa-san ? Dan sejak kapan aku dijodohkan dengan Sei-kun ? "

" **Ara, Tet-chan sudah lupa ya** **? Dulu kamu loh yang minta sendiri waktu kecil, katanya kamu mencintai Sei-chan dan ingin jadi istri yang baik untuknya. Sei-chan juga bilang hal yang sama dan ingin menjadi suami yang gagah untukmu, Tet-chan. Manis bukan ? "** Terdengar kekehan kecil, seakan wanita itu tengah bernostalgia mengenai peristiwa tak terlupakan.

Masalahnya, kenapa ibunya benar – benar menanggapi perkataannya waktu kecil ?!

" Itu kan, waktu kecil Kaa-san.. Lagipula kami sesama laki – laki.. " Kuroko mencoba protes.

" **Tenang, sekarang sudah diperbolehkan menikah dengan sesame jenis kok.. "**

" Aku tidak bisa hamil dan memiliki anak.. "

" **Okaa-san menemukan rumah sakit yang bisa membuatmu hamil. Mereka memiliki teknologi dan penelitian tentang itu. Mereka tau bagaimana membuatmu mempunya anak murni. Dijamin aman, Tet-chan. Teman Kaa-san sudah ada yang pernah mencoba."**

" Tapi aku masih SMA.. Mana mungkin bisa menikah kan ? "

" **Tinggal menunggu 1 hingga 2 tahun lagi, Tet-chan. Kalian akan segera menikah tepat setelah kau lulus. "**

 **"** **Oh , Ibu ada urusan sebentar dengan Tou-Sanmu. Bye, Tet-chan! Jangan membantah! Ah, Mesra - Mesraannya dilanjut Saja, kami akan ke Jepang 16 hari lagi! Tunggulah Kami ya ~"**

Baru mau membalas, sambungan sudah diputus begitu saja.

Kuroko Tetsuya cengo luar biasa.

"Jadi, Ibu bilang apa?"

Kuroko menoleh dengan tertatih, di belakangnya muncul Akashi dengan seringai mematikan. Tangan dilipat angkuh, saat ini Akashi mengenakan celana jins yang panjang dan tanpa mengenakan baju atasan.

Sejujurnya Kuroko iri dengan otot – otot mempesona itu, coba saja bandingkan dengan bisepnya. Pasti kalah telak.

" Sei-kun tau dari awal tentang ini ? " Si uke menatap sengit dan tajam, berbeda jauh dengan tatapan lawan bicara yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Senyum itu semakin lebar " Tentu saja, aku sangat senang akhirnya Tetsuya mengetahuinya.. "

" Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. "

Jleb.

Rasanya seperti ada sebilah pedang yang baru ditempa telah menusuk hati Seijurou. Dalam sekali.

" ….Kenapa Tetsuya ? " Keterkejutannya berganti cepat dengan muka datar . Tapi manik itu menatap penuh kesakitan. Akashi mendekat ke arah si mungil, duduk dihadapan pemuda biru dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Yang diminta hanya memalingkan muka, tidak ingin menatap langsung.

" Aku.. Tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku.. Aku tidak mau dipermainkan oleh Sei-kun.. "

Heran menyelimuti pikiran, tangan dingin itu digenggam dengan erat oleh Akashi. Mencoba melembutkan suara agar tidak kelepasan membentak, Akashi bertanya kembali." Apa maksudmu Tetsuya ? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu.. "

" Bohong.. Sei-kun pasti hanya mempermainkanku, Sei-kun pasti hanya menyukai tubuhku.. Setelahnya aku akan dibuang, digantikan oleh yang lain.. " Mata sapphire itu tertutup oleh helaian poni berwarna biru muda. Pandangannya masih dialihkan, Akashi sendiri mulai geram dengan tuduhan tak beralasan. " Katakan lebih jelas, Tetsuya! Darimana pikiran itu bisa muncul ? "

" Kau pikir aku tidak tau, Sei-kun ?! " Kuroko menjerit, membuat si merah menautkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Tangannya ditepis dan bentakan pun mulai terdengar.

" Sei-kun itu pairingnya banyak banget tau ngga ?! " Mata itu akhirnya menatap langsung ke Akashi dengan air mata mulai menggenang. " Sei-kun itu dengan Furihata-kun lah, dengan Kise-kun lah, aku merasa dipermainkan! Bahkan Sei-kun jadi uke Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun..! Sakit rasanya, abang tega nyakitin hati Tetsuya! "

"..."

"Hah?"

Giliran Akashi yang cengo. Tetsuyanya kok jadi OOC gini ?

Lagipula kenapa namanya disandingkan dengan Aomine ?

Ogah tau.

" Tunggu Tetsuya, tenang dulu.. " Akashi mencoba meraih kembali tangan itu. Kuroko sendiri mulai terisak dengan wajah merah menjadi – jadi. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu mengenai doujin yang tak sengaja ia temukan di tas Momoi.

"Akashi X KISEDAI"

Begitulah judulnya.

Sedihnya lagi, Kuroko tidak ada di dalamnya dan gagal menjadi seme Akashi.

Sudahlah, kau kan memang uke sejati. Agak susah jadi seme kalo tinggimu segitu.

Tolong jangan memukulku di sini, Kuroko.. Jangan gunakan ignite pass kai milikmu!

Kembali ke cerita, tangan itu ditepis kembali dan rontaan mulai terjadi " Tidak, lepaskan aku! "

Akashi masih belum menyerah. " Dengarkan aku dulu, Tetsuya... "

" Aku tidak mau dengar ! "

" Aku bisa jelaskan semua..! "

" Penjelasan apa, Sei-kun ?! Aku tidak butuh ! "

" Tunggu dulu, Tetsuya.. "

" Aku akan kembali ke orang tuaku, Mama ! Tet-chan kangen mama ! "

Mendadak terjadi drama seperti di televisi.

"Tetsuya, Tenanglah!" Kuroko tersentak, Akashi yang kelepasan langsung memandang menyesal ke arah si mungil yang masih terkejut. Akashi langsung menarik tangan itu dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut. Kuroko terdiam mendengar bentakan itu, samar - samar terdengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulut orang yang ada dipelukan.

Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya, mengelus punggung sang pujaan hati dengan halus dan menghayati.

" Tetsuya bisa dengar suara jantungku ? "

Kuroko lagi – lagi terdiam, sepertinya ia mencoba mendengar detak jantung dan sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk mencari kehangatan dengan menjejalkan diri semakin dalam ke pelukan.

" Cepat bukan ? Sama seperti Tetsuya yang mencintaiku, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika berada di dekat Tetsuya. Artinya, aku mencintai Tetsuya.. "

Diam lagi. Namun tiba – tiba Kuroko menyeletuk " Sei-kun percaya diri sekali, belum tentu aku mencintai Sei-kun. " Akashi terkekeh sesaat. Setidaknya orang terkasih tidak ngamuk lagi dan masih mau menjawab perkataannya.

"Buktinya Tetsuya cemburu."

"A-aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya tidak mau dipermainkan oleh Sei-kun .."

" Sssh… " Akashi mendesis. " Biar kujelaskan Tetsuya, itu hanya buatan penggemar. Bukan sungguhan, setiap orang berbeda pendapat dan pikirannya masing - masing. Tapi untuk cerita kali ini, aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu dan mencintaimu.. " Jeda sejenak mengambil modus dengan mengecup pucuk rambut si mungil. " Ketahuilah ini semua sudah dimulai sejak kita masih kecil, aku masih ingat dengan janji kita. Pada kenyataannya disini, aku hanya mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya… "

Wajah itu kian memerah. " Sei-kun tidak terlihat seperti itu selama ini.. "

" Tetsuya saja yang tidak peka.. " Akashi berdengus. " Tetsuya pandai mengobservasi pribadi seseorang, tapi tidak bisa memprediksi isi hati orang tersebut. "

" T-tapi Sei─ " Baru akan menyanggah, kedua pipi kenyal itu di pegang dan ditahan agar kedua insan itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Kuroko yakin, dalam manik di depannya ini terpancar rasa yakin dan jujur.

" Apa aku terlihat berbohong, Tetsuya ? '

"Aku hanya mencintaimu ..., Tidakkah kau mengerti? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya ..?" Pandangannya yang berawal tajam berubah melunak, kemudian merengkuh kembali dengan pandangan pasrah. "Apa pun akan kulakukan demi Tetsuya, jadi kumohon percayalah padaku .." bisik Akashi rencana tepat di telinga Kuroko.

" Bagaimana jika.. Aku tidak mencintai Sei-kun ? "

" Maka aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Tidak, aku akan membuatmu tergila – gila padaku agar kau hanya ingin memiliku dan aku hanya ingin memilikimu selamanya. Berapa lama pun itu hingga kau menerimaku, aku akan menunggunya. " Balasnya tegas.

Skakmat.

Kuroko Tetsuya kehabisan kata - kata.

Kuroko merasa perasaannya meluap – luap. Semu merah masih bertengger manis di wajahnya lengkap dengan binar mata yang hangat. Air mata perlahan keluar kembali, kali ini bukan karena penderitaan. Melainkan rasa haru yang memenuhi hatinya. Ah... inikah rasanya dicintai ?

"Aku .. mencintai Sei-kun .." cicitnya kemudian.

.

.

.

" Bisa kau ulangi lagi, Tetsuya ? "

Akashi menarik pelukannya dan kembali memandang mata orang di depannya. Ia merasa baru mendengarkan kata – kata suci dan bermakna dari yang terkasih, tapi ia takut salah dengar.

Tidak, Akashi baru membersihkan telinganya tiga hari yang lalu kok. Jadi tidak mungkin telinganya bermasalah.

Dengan terbata dan senyum tulus yang muncul, Kuroko berkata kembali dengan lantang " Aku juga mencintai Seijurou-kun! "

Hati seorang iblis bernama Akashi Seijurou terlonjak senang alias doki doki, bertahun – tahun dia menunggu ucapan itu terlontar, akhirnya bisa terdengar juga. Akashi sempat memandang tak percaya, penglihatannya kini berisi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tersenyum bagai malaikat polos nan manis dengan kemeja terbuka tanpa dikancing seluruhnya, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus dan leher jenjang yang sudah ternoda oleh tanda kepemilikan. Pemandangan di depan membuat hidung siapa pun ingin mimisan.

Oh, Akashi tergoda untuk menambah tanda itu lagi.

Tak bisa menahan gemas, Akashi lantas mencumbu Kuroko tepat di bibir. Si surai merah mulai meminta persetujuan dari sang lawan melalui lidah. Mengerti hal itu, Kuroko lantas membuka sedikit mulutnya dan langsung diterobos. Lidah mereka bergelut, tidak ada yang mengalah hingga salah satu menyerah dan membiarkan sang absolut untuk mendominasi. Ciuman panas itu akhirnya berhenti setelah satu menit delapan detik. Akashi melepaskan ciuman menyadari pasokan udara mulai habis. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, Akashi tersenyum lembut dan bahagia sedangkan Kuroko masih ngos – ngosan mengambil nafas.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang indah dan di luar ekspetasinya.

Bunuh Akashi Sekarang. Mati pun Akashi rela.

Eh, jangan. Kalo dibunuh nanti ceritanya tidak bisa lanjut.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Tetsuya ..."

Kecupan singkat dilayangkan lagi. Akashi masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa vanilla setelah berciuman tadi. Benar – benar deh, orang di depannya ini adalah manusia vanilla.

" Ne, Tetsuya… " Pikiran liar mulai menguasai pemuda merah kembali " Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan dua hingga tiga ronde lagi ? "

" A-akh.. Se-sei-kun.. " Leher seputih susu dengan bercak merah diendus dan dijilat, tangan kanan Akashi mulai mendorong tubuh ringkih itu untuk berbaring sedangkan tangan kiri mulai menulusuri pinggang hingga ke bawah. Setelah mendorong, tangan kanan itu menggenggam kalung ruby yang terpasang apik di leher. Adrenalin Akashi mulai terpacu mendengar desahan positif dari lawan main, membuatnya semakin gencar melakukan serangan.

Akashi dapat memastikan mereka akan terjaga cukup lama malam ini.

" Setelahnya dengan tubuhmu yang lengket dan menggoda itu, aku akan 'membersihkan'mu di kamar mandi dengan sedikit 'bermain' tentunya, sayangku.. " Akashi melanjutkan pijatannya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga wajah yang berpeluh keringat itu " Aku tak sabar menantikannya, Tetsuya ~ "

Kuroko mendadak menatap horror.

Kita doakan saja agar uke tercinta sejuta umat ini masih memiliki tenaga untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memandang wajah orang yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Malam ini Kuroko Tetsuya resmi menjadi kekasih dan milik Akashi seutuhnya. Hal ini tentu membuat senyum tuan muda Seijurou tidak sirna sedari tadi. Kagami Taiga pasti akan menuduhnya kesurupan jika melihatnya terus tersenyum seperti orang gila begini.

Yah .. Akashi Seijurou Memang Sudah gila kok.

Gila karena cinta.

Akashi beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah ke arah laci meja belajarnya. Sebuah foto yang tersimpan rapi di balik buku cokelat diambil, menampakan dua anak kecil yang tengah berangkulan dan tersenyum bahagia. Otak Akashi mulai memutar memori yang masih tersimpan jelas di benaknya.

.

.

.

" _**Tetsuya .."**_

 _ **Dua anak berumur kira - kira tujuh tahun itu tengah duduk di pinggir kolam pekarangan milik keluarga Akashi ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya bermain bersama lagi, sama seperti hari - hari sebelumnya. Orang tua mereka merupakan tetangga sekaligus sahabat akrab yang baik. Kuroko selalu bermain di rumah Akashi karena ia tak pernah memiliki teman akibat udara keberadaannya. Sedangkan Akashi tak pernah keluar dari rumah sehingga teman yang ia punya hanyalah anak membubarkan langit tak jelas gendernya ini.**_

 _ **Baik, Akashi tau dia adalah laki – laki. Tapi ayolah bung, dia terlalu moe!**_

" _**Ya, Seijurou-Kun?"**_

 _ **Suaranya terdengar menenangkan. Alunan nada yang datar namun halus itu sanggup mengalihkan dunia Akashi sesaat. " Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan ? "**_

 _ **Diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersama Seijuro-kun ..". Pandangan safir itu hangat, tangan mungil itu memegang tangan Akashi yang lebih besar. Mencoba meyakinkan, Kuroko bertanya kembali "Kenapa Seijurou-kun bertanya seperti itu?"**_

" _**Aku hanya takut.. Kau meninggalkanku.. " Nadanya terkesan lirih, mau tidak mau membuat senyum sendu terpampang di wajah baby blue. " Seijurou-kun masih ingat tentang janji kita tiga hari yang lalu ? "**_

 _ **Akashi yang memiliki ingatan jangka panjang tentu masih mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana mereka bermain rumah – rumahan dan menikah. Pengucapan janji serupa dengan yang ada di pernikahan bibi Riko (tetangga mereka yang baru menikah saat itu) mereka lakukan dengan khidmat dan sungguh- sungguh, selayaknya mereka sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah lengkap dengan Kuroko yang memakai baju dress putih berpita pink yang melekat di pinggang. Ah, jangan lupa dengan lima bunga hasil petikan di kebunnya.**_

 _ **Cantik bagai perempuan, itu yang dipikirkan Akashi. Jangan salah, susah sekali membujuk Kuroko untuk memakai itu.**_

 _ **Ibu Akashi yang kebetulan sedang menikmati teh di teras rumah langsung menghampiri mereka berdua (dengan tatapan heran sekaligus geli dengan pakaian Kuroko).**_

" _**Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Ibu bertanya, maka sang anak yang menjawab.**_

" _**Menikah dengan Tetsuya. "**_

…

 _ **Hah?**_

" _**Apa maksudnya ? " Wanita itu bingung sekaligus merasa lucu dengan pernyataan tegas dari sang anak. Hei, mereka masih berumur tujuh tahun kan ? Darimana pikiran untuk menikah itu ?**_

" _**Tetsuya akan menikah dengan Seijurou-kun. " Kali ini Kuroko yang menjawab, dengan tambahan wajah polos dan seakan mengatakan hal yang wajar. Ibu berambut merah itu menutup mulut, mencoba menahan teriakan atas rasa keterkejutannya saat ini.**_

' _**Ya ampun, mereka belajar darimana ?! Ah, Tet-chan menggemaskan sekali.. " Batin istri Masaomi menjerit, gemas sekaligus diam – diam berharap kedua anak ini serius menikah. Tapi waktu dewasa nanti.**_

 _ **Tunggu, alarm fujoshi terdeteksi di sini.**_

" _**Ano… Tapi kalian masih kecil, baru bisa menikah setelah kalian dewasa nanti. " Walau berat hati melarang, ia harus mengingatkan anaknya ke jalan yang lurus.**_

 _ **' Setidaknya mereka harus menikah di umur yang sudah legal. ' Begitu pikirnya.**_

 _ **Sama saja itu tidak lurus.**_

 _ **Kedua anak itu tersentak. Bocah kecil bermata biru mulai menangis dan gemetar, tangannya memegang erat baju Akashi " Seijurou-kun… Kita tidak bisa menikah.. "**_

 _ **Yang ditarik bajunya menggenggam balik tangan itu. Kemudian tangan itu memegang kedua pundak pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya, mata merah itu juga sedikit berair, tapi ditahan " Tetsuya jangan menangis… Tenang saja, ketika kita dewasa nanti kita akan menikah.. Itu pasti. "**_

 _ **Tangisan itu mulai berhenti. Binar kesedihan itu berubah menjadi harapan " Benarkah ? Seijurou-kun akan menikahiku ? Janji ? "**_

" _**Janji. Aku absolute Tetsuya .. Jangan ragukan aku .."**_

 _ **Sang ibunda hanya tersenyum dan terharu, dia tak sanggup memisahkan dan mengganggu sejoli itu. Tanpa sadar, keberadaanya telah diacuhkan oleh kedua bocah di depannya.**_

 _ **Yah... Ingatan itu masih membekas di benak Akashi.**_

 _ **Akashi mengakhiri ingatannya " Tentu saja, maaf Tetsuya.. Aku memintamu percaya padaku, tapi aku sendiri ragu dan takut jika kau meninggalkanku. "**_

" _**Tak apa, Seijurou-kun.. " Senyum cerah dilontarkan. " Aku akan selalu percaya pada Seijuro-kun. "**_

 _ **Akashi tak tahan. Kuroko ditarik dan dipeluk. " Tetsuya tahu, aku sangat mencintai Tetsuya.. Jangan lupakan aku, setelah SMA nanti kita pasti akan menikah. "**_

" _**Tentu, Seijurou-kun.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. "**_

 _ **Pelukan dilepas dan Kuroko merasa ada benda asing yang menggantung di lehernya. Kalung dengan liontin merah berada pada jarak pandang, Kepala ditolehkan untuk bertanya, " Apa ini, Seijurou-kun ? "**_

" _**Ini kalung yang khusus kupesan untukmu, Tetsuya.. " Ucap Akashi seraya memperhatikan kalung itu. " Kalung itu tidak mudah rusak. Ini adalah pengingat untukmu, Tetsuya.. Simpan kalung ini baik – baik hingga kita menikah nanti . "**_

 _ **Kuroko hanya mengangguk halus. " Baik, Terima Kasih Seijuro-kun! "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akashi membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ah, kenangan itu lewat lagi di otaknya. Setelah puas memandang gambar yang diketahui sebagai dirinya dan Kuroko ketika kecil itu, foto itu lantas disimpan kembali. Kemudian, Akashi mulai melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kasur untuk menatap si putri tidur.

" Kau bahkan masih menyimpan dan memakainya, Tetsuya… " Senyum miris muncul dengan spontan. Tangannya menggenggam liontin kalung senada ruby yang dikenakan oleh si _baby blue._ " Walau mungkin kau sempat lupa padaku.. "

Akashi masih mengingat peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa Tetsuya. Peristiwa dimana ia hampir merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Peristiwa yang mampu membuat Tetsuya amnesia dan melupakannya.

Pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Terbayang saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Mendadak Akashi mulai berandai.

Andai saja ia tidak pergi menemani Furihata dan tidak lalai membiarkan Nigou kabur dari rumah. Andai saja ia tidak membuat Tetsuya tersakiti dan harus pergi mencari anjing itu di malam yang bersalju. Andai saja ia segera mengejar Tetsuya yang berlari dan bukannya hanya terdiam. Andai saja ia lebih cepat menyelamatkan husky itu dari tabrakan truk di tengah jalan sebelum Tetsuya. Andai saja…

Kepala digelengkan, menepis rasa bersalah yang lagi - lagi menyelimuti hatinya. Akashi berpikir lagi, mungkin Tetsuya yang melupakannya merupakan hukuman yang pantas untuknya akibat perilakunya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya masih hidup dan berada di sampingnya saat ini.

Sungguh, Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih hidup dari kecelakaan maut itu sudah membuat Akashi sangat bersyukur.

"Aku tau permohonan maaf tidak akan cukup atas kesalahanku waktu itu .. Lupakan saja aku berkali - kali, Tetsuya ... Tak apa .." Bibir itu mengecup dahi Kuroko yang masih tertidur tenang "Karena aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku berkali - kali, lagi dan lagi .. "

Akashi bersumpah dia akan melindungi dan mencintai manusia di hadapannya ini selamanya.

" Sei.. Jurou-kun.. " Telinga Akashi menangkap gumaman , diliriknya Kuroko yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Anak ini mengigau rupanya.

" Aku.. mencintaimu.. "

Akashi sempat merasa jantungnya sempat terhenti sejenak. Nafasnya tercekat, kemudian mulai kembali tenang. Senyum tipis dengan mata berurai air mata yang bercahaya akibat terpantul sinar bulan menghiasi wajah Akashi Seijurou saat ini.

" Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu.. Tetsuya. "

Badan itu direngkuh secara perlahan ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tidak ada maksud membangunkan si manis, Akashi hanya ingin melepas lelah di samping tubuh ringkih nan hangat ini. Ia menyempatkan diri mencium Tetsuya tepat di bibir dan memeluknya erat. Detik - detik berikutnya, dengkuran halus dapat didengar dari pemuda heterochrome ini.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, Kuroko Tetsuya Tersenyum Kecil Didalam tidurnya.

 **tamat**

 **Hyah, ini ngebut dan maksa banget ceritanya ;-;**

 **Cerita ini kubuat dalam rangka mengikuti challenge #lovelyphantom :D Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, ratu uke tercinta, semoga cerita ini berkesan ^^**

 **Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan :3**


End file.
